El pelirrojo arrogante
by TatyMaleficient
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces deberé insistir para lograr conquistarlo? Alexa ha estado enamorada de Castiel desde que llegó al instituto, y pareciera que él por fin ha comenzado a notarla...pero, ¿Es de verdad así? Todo cambiará en la víspera del cumpleaños de Castiel.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. La Sucrette de ésta historia sí es de mi autoría.

…..

 **EL PELIRROJO ARROGANTE**

…..

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

¡Rayos! De nuevo estaba retrasada.

Alexa corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del instituto Sweet Amoris mientras maldecía por dentro a la directora y su maldito perro. Nathaniel y ella habían recorrido todo el instituto para hallarlo, mientras la directora histérica los amenazaba con un castigo si no lo encontraban.

Y justo cuando por fin había conseguido que Castiel la acompañara a casa... Seguramente en estos momentos estaría fumando su quinto cigarrillo y planeando mil maneras de torturarla. Eso si no se había ido a su casa ya.

Ni siquiera quiso darle vueltas a esa idea. Si llegaba a ser cierto ese día terminaría siendo el peor día de su vida. Incluso peor que el primer día de clases.

¡Maldito Kiki!. Había trabajado duramente para conseguir que Castiel la acompañara a casa, crear la situación para ver si lograba por fin una respuesta a su confesión. Hacía un mes que le había confiado sus sentimientos y a pesar del beso que él le había dado, no había recibido una respuesta directa a su confesión.

Le gustaba, o al menos eso creía si no la hubiera mandado a volar como a tantas otras, pero no sabía en qué punto se hallaba la relación. Ni siquiera sabía si tenían una relación. Castiel, siempre tan comunicativo. Podía ser realmente frustrante a veces, pero a pesar de todo eso no podía evitar quererlo. En el corazón no se manda después de todo.

Alexa golpeó las puertas al salir, y se detuvo un instante a recuperar el aliento mientras lo buscaba con urgencia.

No estaba por ningún lado. ¿De verdad se había ido a su casa? Sintió ganas de llorar. No podía tener tanta mala suerte.

De pronto sintió un leve golpe en su cabeza. Se giró y allí estaba él. Y si. Estaba de muy mal humor.

-¡Llevo aquí esperándote por 30 minutos! ¡¿Prácticamente me ruegas que te acompañe a tu casa y luego tú llegas tarde?! ¡Podría matarte niña! -

Castiel la retaba señalándola con una libreta. Oh vaya... era la libreta de Lysandro, su amigo. Ya de tantas veces de tener que buscarla la reconocería en cualquier lado. Así que era con eso con lo que la había golpeado...

-De verdad lo siento...Kiki volvió a escaparse y la Directora me amenazó con castigarme por un mes si no lo hallaba...gracias a dios Nathaniel lo pudo hallar…-

Alexa calló de repente. Había metido la pata de nuevo.

Castiel prácticamente la fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba que le hablaran del delegado.

-Ve a pedirle a ese imbécil que te acompañe. Yo me voy a mi casa. Sabía que estaba perdiendo mí tiempo contigo.-

Castiel se giró y comenzó a caminar mientras Alexa se golpeaba mentalmente por haber tenido ese desliz.

-Vamos Castiel, no seas así. ¿Te lo compensaré de acuerdo? -

Él continuó caminando sin siquiera inmutarse. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Si no conseguía convencerlo jamás podría pasar otro rato a solas...Castiel podía ser tan terco como un niño en ocasiones... Espera...Eso le había dado una idea…

-¡Te invito a comer para compensarte! ¡En McDonald! -

Castiel frenó su marcha... ¡Bien! Sabía que la comida lo tentaría.

Se dio vuelta y lo vio sonreír maliciosamente.

-Espero que hayas traído bastante dinero niña, mi tiempo vale oro. ¡Vamos muévete! Antes de que me arrepienta.-

Castiel la tomó de la mano mientras la arrastraba hacia la parada del autobús, a la vez que a Alexa le volvía el alma al cuerpo y se sonrojaba al sentir el calor de su mano en la suya.

Castiel podía ser como un niño, si. Pero la había esperado todo ese tiempo, y ahora la estaba tomando de la mano...

Su día no había terminado tan mal después de todo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

… **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

Queda poco tiempo para el cumpleaños de Castiel...pensó Alexa mientras caminaba hacia el instituto.

No sabía qué regalarle...Le había preguntado a Castiel si quería algo y le había contestado "¿Para qué quiero un regalo que seguramente no me va a gustar? Mejor ni te molestes…"

Aun así quería darle algo...pero no tenía idea de qué podría ser... ¡Castiel porqué eres tan complicado! Lo retó Alexa en su mente.

Iba caminando distraída cuando algo llamó su atención en la vidriera del bazar... ¿Acaso eso era una colección de púas de guitarra de Winged Skull? Espera... ¿Estaba autografiado?

Alexa entró volando al bazar.

La alegría le duró poco. La colección costaba 400 dólares. Apenas alcanzaba a cubrir la mitad.

El dueño del bazar vio su cara de desilusión y se apiadó de ella.

-Escúchame. Puedo reservarte esta colección hasta el 12 de agosto. Así tienes tiempo para juntar el dinero que te falta. ¿Te parece bien?- Le dijo el señor del bazar sonriendo.

-¡Me parece estupendo! ¡Muchísimas gracias señor!-Alexa no cabía en sí de alegría. Ahora solamente debía juntar 200 dólares en dos semanas. La única forma era consiguiendo un trabajo, pero ¿En dónde?

Al llegar al curso, saludo a todos y fue a sentarse junto a Rosalya como todos los días. De repente se le ocurrió que quizás su novio Leigh pudiera darle trabajo en su tienda…

-¡Hola Rosa! -La saludó- ¿No sabes si Leigh necesita un ayudante en su tienda? Necesito juntar dinero urgente…-

-Lo siento Lex...Contrató a alguien hace muy poco. ¿Para qué necesitas el trabajo?-

-Hallé el regalo perfecto para Castiel, pero necesito juntar 200 dólares antes de dos semanas o no podré comprarlo- Alexa empezaba a pensar que no todo sería tan simple como había pensado.

Luego de hablar un rato con Rosa había caído en la cuenta de que la mayoría de los trabajos eran en horarios de clases. ¿Dónde hallaría un trabajo que comience luego del horario escolar?

-Estoy perdida. Nunca podré juntar ese dinero- Alexa se derrumbó sobre su banco con pesar-

-No te preocupes, ya hallaremos una solución Lex. -Rosa trató de consolarla dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-

-Disculpen…-Alexa sintió que alguien se paraba junto a su banco. Levantó la cabeza y era Nathaniel.

-No pude evitar escucharlas…-Nathaniel se sonrojó-Pero el lugar en donde estoy trabajando está tomando personal...y pensé que te podría interesar Alexa.-

-¿Vaya, de verdad?-Alexa casi saltó de alegría-Pero... ¿No interferirá con las clases? Mis padres me matarán si se enteran que falto a clases.-

-No, no. El horario de trabajo es de siete a diez de la noche. Es en un restaurante, y trabajarías de moza.-La tranquilizó él.

-¡Es perfecto! De verdad muchísimas gracias Nathaniel.-Le sonrió Alexa-Si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti no dudes en pedírmelo.-

-No te preocupes, sólo quería ayudar.-le respondió- Búscame al terminar las clases. Te indicaré dónde queda el restaurante.

Nathaniel se fue a sentarse a su asiento, justo a tiempo ya que un segundo después Castiel ingresa al salón junto con Lysandro. Si llegaba a verla hablando con el delegado la freía viva.

Esa era otra complicación... ¿Qué le diría si se enteraba de que estaría trabajando con él? Lo mejor sería decírselo cuanto antes…

Al terminar las clases Alexa buscó a Castiel en el patio. Lo encontró hablando muy ensimismado junto a Lysandro mientras caminaban hacia la sombra de un árbol.

-Oye Castiel...tengo que comentarte algo…-lo llamó temerosa Alexa-

-Escúchame niña. En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Estamos organizando una presentación para dentro de tres semanas. -Evidentemente Castiel estaba de muy mal humor-

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo… yo solo quería decirte que…-

-¡¿Es que acaso no hablas español?!¡Esfúmate!-Castiel le dio la espalda y siguió caminando...Mientras Alexa sentía que su pecho se oprimía.

-Discúlpalo Alexa, Castiel está muy estresado. -Alexa se dio vuelta al oír la voz profunda de Lysandro- Estoy seguro de que no era su intención hacerte sentir mal.

Vaya. Como siempre Lysandro era muy perspicaz.

-No te preocupes. No es como si fuera la primera vez que me trata así después de todo…-Alexa le sonrió con tristeza- ¿Podrías recordarle que quiero decirle algo cuando este más accesible?

-Si no te preocupes.-Le contestó Lysandro mientras le tocaba el hombro para reconfortarla-

Alexa volvió a mirar en dirección a dónde estaba Castiel, quien los observaba con enfado. Se dio vuelta y suspiró ruidosamente mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de delegados. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él.

-Debemos revisar el repertorio de la presentación...Creo que deberíamos empezar por…-Castiel se dio cuenta de que Lysandro estaba mirando hacia el instituto-

¿Oye me estas escuchando?

-Debes tener cuidado con la forma en que la tratas Cass...Alexa es la única chica hasta ahora que ha sabido tratar contigo...pero que lo haya hecho no significa que ella no tenga un límite.-Lysandro lo miró fijamente- Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo perdemos...y para ese momento quizás podría ser muy tarde.

-¿A qué viene este sermón? Déjala seguro era más de sus tonterías. Mañana andará correteando detrás de mí como siempre- Le contestó Castiel quitándole importancia al asunto- Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro…

Lysandro observó a Castiel...su pelirrojo amigo sentía muchas más cosas de las que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

… **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **.**

Alexa se acostó agotada luego de un duro día de trabajo. Por suerte al día siguiente recibiría su pago y podría al fin comprar el regalo de Castiel con un día de antelación.

Castiel...durante estas dos semanas en que trató de hablar con él, ni siquiera le dio dos segundos de charla...parecía que todo su mundo giraba en torno a su presentación.

Ella amaba su música, y sabía que esto era muy importante para él...pero no dejaba de pensar que Castiel no la tomaba tan en serio como ella creía.

¿Qué es lo que él sentía por ella? ¿Estaría soñando con cuentos de hadas al pensar que la quería aunque sea un poco?

Se regañó a sí misma. Esos pensamientos no la llevarían a ningún lado. Sabía muy bien cómo era él cuando se declaró. No era muy comunicativo con sus sentimientos. No podía justamente ahora perder las esperanzas de que sintiera algo...por muy remoto que fuese. Estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que sea necesario por su respuesta, aunque se muriese de angustia durante la espera…

De repente comenzó a sonar su teléfono... ¿Sería Castiel?

Se abalanzó sobre él y miró el ID de llamadas... ¡Vaya! Era Nathaniel.

-Nath? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Hola Alexa, sé que probablemente estás agotada, pero quería agradecerte por lo de hoy- Nathaniel se oía bastante feliz-

Alexa sonrió. Podía imaginarlo ruborizándose al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando había comenzado a trabajar en el restaurante, Alexa se había sorprendido de encontrar a otra compañera de curso trabajando allí.

Alina Beauty era una chica bastante tímida, pero aún así era una persona adorable, con una cierta tendencia a la torpeza, que hacía aflorar el sentido de protección de todo el personal. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y Alexa no tardó en descubrir que a Alina le gustaba Nathaniel, y por la forma en la que él se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba, y cómo se convertía en su caballero de batallas cuando ella se metía en problemas, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Así que para devolverle el favor a Nath por ayudarla a conseguir el empleo, Alexa se había propuesto hacer de Cupido.

¡Pero esos dos le habían sacado de sus casillas! Había intentado de todo, pero ninguno había querido dar el primer paso. Y a pesar de que era más que evidente para el personal que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, ambos estaban sumidos en la negatividad.

Así que como último recurso Alexa los había delatado a los dos.

Le había dicho a Nathaniel que acompañara a Alina a casa y en frente de los dos "sutilmente" les había sugerido que aclarasen lo que ambos sentían.

Y al parecer había funcionado...

-No fue nada Nath, más importante... ¿funcionó?-

-Yo...bueno...si.-Nathaniel casi se atora-

-Me alegro por tí. Alina es una buena chica. Espero que sean felices...-Alexa suspiró hondamente. Si sólo con Castiel fuera así de simple obtener un granito de felicidad...-

-¿Va todo bien?-Le preguntó el delegado con preocupación-

-Bueno, bien lo que se dice bieen...-

-Ah, dejame adivinar, ¿es Castiel verdad?-Adivino Nath. Su tono de voz se volvió ácido- ¿Ha estado más insoportable de lo común últimamente?

-mmm...algo así. Es sólo que no he podido hablar con él estos días. Parece que el sol sale y se pone por la presentación que va a realizar-Ironizó Alexa-

-Bueno Alexa, tú sabes lo que yo opino del asunto. Para mi forma de ver estas malgastando tus sentimientos con él. Pero bueno es tu decisión, confío en que sabes lo que haces.- Nathaniel sonaba bastante serio-

-Si no te preocupes. Yo estaré bien-

-Bueno te dejo descansar...y gracias nuevamente. Por todo.-

-No es nada, te debía un favor después de todo.-Alexa sonrió-¡Nos vemos mañana!-

-Muy bien Alexa, sé que hace muy poco que estás trabajando con nosotros, pero te has esforzado mucho. No tengo como costumbre hacer esto así que no te emociones. Pero como escuché por ahí que estabas juntando el dinero para algo importante, te voy a dar un extra. Esperamos seguir viéndote por aquí.-El jefe le había dicho mientras le pasaba un sobre con el dinero de su trabajo. Alexa le agradeció profundamente y le aseguró que seguiría trabajando. Le había gustado la independencia que había adquirido con ello y además se llevaba muy bien con el resto del personal.

A la salida del trabajo se acercó a hablar con Alina.

-Oye Alina, hoy no podré ir contigo a casa. El señor del bazar me dijo que cerraba a las diez y media, y quiero comprar el regalo de Cass cuanto antes-

-Oh! No hay problema Lex. Dile a Nath que te acompañe. Los alrededores son muy peligrosos. Yo llamaré a mi padre para que venga a recogerme no te preocupes.-

-No creo que haga fal...-comenzó a decir Alexa cuando Nathaniel la interrumpió-

-¿De qué están hablando?-Le pregunto Nath a la vez que se acercaba a Alina-

Alina le explicó la situación y él se negó terminantemente a que fuera sola.

-¿Cuídate si? Escríbeme cuando llegues a tu casa-Le decía Nath a Alina mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

-Te escribiré ni bien llegue.-Le contestó ella sin separar los ojos de su mirada-

Alexa carraspeó un poco avergonzada por la demostración de cariño evidente...

-No quiero romper su burbuja de amor pero, debemos irnos delegado-Ambos se ruborizaron al unísono- Vaya, sigo diciendo que son la pareja perfecta. ¡Qué buen Cupido soy!-. Alexa no había dejado de molestarlos desde que habían aceptado sus sentimientos.

-¿Si bueno, nos vamos?-Nathaniel pensó que aunque Alexa era muy buena persona, a veces no podía evitar ponerse un poquito insoportable.


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

… **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **.**

¡Habían llegado justo a tiempo! El señor del bazar ya estaba cerrando sus puertas y al reconocer a Alexa la dejó entrar. Alexa compró además una bolsa muy linda, con dibujos de pequeños diablos bebés, y Nathaniel argumentó que concordaba perfectamente con el temperamento de Castiel. Alexa no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Estaban saliendo de la tienda cuando Alexa se tropezó. Nathaniel la sostuvo de la cintura, evitando que se cayera.

-Vaya, no sé si deberías juntarte tanto con Alina, al parecer te ha contagiado su torpeza-. Le dijo Nathaniel divertido a la vez que Alexa estallaba en risas, ya que era muy inusual que Nathaniel hiciera bromas acerca de alguien que no sea Castiel-. De pronto ambos sintieron un fuerte tirón que casi los tira al piso.

-¡Oye idiota que te pasa!-Escuchó decir a Nathaniel a la vez que escucho el sonido de golpes.

Alexa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Nathaniel y Castiel se estaban peleando ferozmente.

-¡Alexa, ayúdame a separarlos o los dos estarán en problemas!-Escuchó Alexa y se dio cuenta que quien le hablaba era Lysandro-

Saliendo del shock inicial dejó la bolsa con el regalo de Castiel en el suelo y corrió hacia Nathaniel, ya que Lysandro estaba tratando de separar a Castiel, quien parecía poseído.

-¡¿Basta Castiel que te pasa?!-Alexa no entendía a qué venía tanta violencia. No era un secreto que se odiaban pero jamás se habían peleado sin una razón de peso. La mayoría de las veces solo se evitaban.

Alexa consiguió separar a Nathaniel, mientras Lysandro trataba de calmar a Castiel a una distancia prudente.

De pronto fijó la vista en ella, que sostenía a Nathaniel del brazo para que no se abalanzara sobre él de nuevo.

-¿Así que ésta es la clase de gente con la que te juntas? No esperaba menos de una maldita buscona como tú- La insultó Castiel mientras ella sentía encogerse su estómago mientras recibía la rabia contenida que le transmitía su mirada gélida-. Quizás si tú no te comportaras como un psicópata ella se juntaría más contigo- Le espetó Nathaniel. Alexa vio venirse otra pelea monumental, pero Castiel solo los fulminó con la mirada más iracunda que le había visto.

-Pues quédate con ella, a mí no me interesa. Después de todo yo sólo me estaba divirtiendo con esa niña. ¿A quién puede interesarle alguien que corre detrás de ti como una mascota? Y menos aún si termina juntándose contigo. Me repugna la gente así.-

Alexa sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. ¿Solo estaba enojado verdad? Porque le había desobedecido y se había acercado a Nathaniel. No podía ser cierto que sólo había estado jugando con ella...

-Castiel...escúchame yo...-Comenzó Alexa pero Castiel la cortó con la mirada-

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! Para mí no existes ¡¿Me oyes?!-Castiel se soltó bruscamente de Lysandro y se dio vuelta hacia él-¡Vámonos de aquí!-.

Lysandro le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Nathaniel y Alexa y siguió a Castiel.

-¡¿Pero quién cree que es?!-Nathaniel aún seguía enojado-. Me contuve sólo por ti.

Alexa, no quería empeorar aún más la situación.

Alexa todavía estaba un poco conmocionada...se negaba a creer todo lo que Castiel había dicho.

-Yo...yo creo que solo dijo eso porque estaba enojado ¿verdad?-Alexa le preguntó a Nath con un tinte de desesperación- No puede ser cierto todo lo que dijo...-

Nathaniel la miró con pena...La verdad es que le había sorprendido que Castiel lo golpeara solamente por encontrarlos juntos...pero nunca había pensado que Castiel fuera coherente con sus acciones después de todo; y bien podía ser cierto todo lo que había dicho, que sólo estaba jugando con Lex. Sintió pena por ella. Después de todo, la consideraba una muy buena persona y amiga, y no se merecía ese trato.

-Vamos Lex, te acompaño a casa.-Le dijo a la vez que levantaba el regalo del suelo y se lo entregaba- Ya mañana quizás se solucione todo.

Alexa tomó el regalo y rezó para que lo que Nathaniel dijo se hiciera realidad.

…...

Castiel caminaba furioso mientras Lysandro lo seguía en silencio. Se sentía traicionado, aunque no sabía por qué...era solo que al ver al imbécil del delegado con Alexa había visto todo rojo y lo había golpeado en consecuencia...

-Escúchame Castiel, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando a todos los hombres con los que tu chica hable, eso no es razonable.-Le dijo Lysandro mientras caminaba- Tampoco estuvo bien lo que le dijiste...

-¡Maldición si vuelves a defenderlos te golpearé a ti también! -Lo amenazó Castiel- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme de ninguno de los dos! ¡Y ella no es mi chica! ¡Fue solo un pasatiempo!

-Pues te has puesto así de furioso por un pasatiempo; eso no suena como el tú que conozco- Lysandro le dijo con su voz calmada-Será mejor que te deje sobrellevar tu ira solo. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Castiel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban frente a su casa. La ira no lo dejaba en paz. Lysandro se fue dejándolo frente a su puerta y con una mirada de profundo disgusto. Al parecer a Lysandro no le gustó nada lo que pasó...quizás se había pasado un poco, sobre todo con esa niña...y luego recordó las manos de Nathaniel en su cintura y ella riéndose de las estupideces que el imbécil le dijo y se dijo que les había dicho exactamente lo que ambos se merecían.


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

… **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Alexa llegó más nerviosa que nunca al instituto.

Era el día del cumpleaños de Castiel y no sabía que esperar. Había preparado el regalo cuidadosamente la noche anterior ya que debido a los nervios casi no pudo dormir.

Quizás esta vez al fin consiguiera una respuesta a su confesión; ya que no creía que todo lo que Castiel había dicho la noche anterior fuera verdad...

-Muy buena suerte hoy Lex! -Le dijo Rosalya- ¡Espero que lo consigas!

-¡Claro que sí! Y después iremos de compras los tres para celebrar- Le sonrió Alexy-

-Eso espero.-Les sonrió temerosa Alexa. Las buenas vibras que le enviaban sus dos mejores amigos la reconfortó un poco.

Se dirigía hacia el patio, donde Castiel siempre se encontraba, cuando sintió un empujón.

-¡Oye fíjate tu camino!-. Era Ámber. La miró con desprecio y luego sonrió con maldad- Acabo de escuchar a mi hermano decirle a su estúpida novia que ayer se peleó con Castiel por tu culpa.-Sabía que mentía sobre lo último. Nathaniel jamás le echaría la culpa a ella.- ¿Qué acaso te cansaste de que Castiel no te diera artículo y ahora decides ir detrás de mí tonto hermano? Mira y aprende como las mujeres de verdad conseguimos lo que queremos-Y diciendo esto y riéndose con maldad se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Castiel.

-Oye Cass, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-. Le dijo Ámber almibaradamente-Te he traído un regalo... ¿qué me darás a cambio? -Ámber se enredó al brazo de Castiel como si fuera un pulpo, es más, le recordaba a uno.

Castiel primero la miró con fastidio, pero luego, al notar a Alexa, su expresión cambió.

-Gracias Ámber, espero que esto sea suficiente recompensa-Le contestó, mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la besaba.

Alexa se quedó inmóvil a medio camino.

Era verdad...todo lo que él dijo el día anterior era verdad...Alexa casi oyó el sonido de su corazón romperse en mil pedazos... Esto no podía estar pasando en realidad.

-Aww la bebé está llorando Cass, pensó que tu sentías algo por ella tan solo porque la dejabas seguirte a todos lados-La voz de Ámber la trajo a la realidad. ¿Estaba llorando? Se tocó las mejillas y las sintió húmedas...Sí, estaba llorando.

Se sintió una cáscara vacía. Ese beso le había aclarado lo poco que Castiel pensaba en ella...De todas las personas... ¿Porqué con Ámber su peor enemiga?..

-...Sabes Castiel...siempre desde que te conocí pensé que debajo de toda esa rebeldía y sarcasmo había alguien a quien habían lastimado mucho en el pasado.-Su voz le sonó extraña; parecía la voz de alguien más-Me rechazabas y al instante siguiente hacías algo que me daba esperanzas, algo que me motivaba a intentar una vez más conquistar tu corazón...porque creía estar enamorada, y cuando crees estar enamorado estás dispuesto a aguantar y hacer que funcione hasta que se convierta en amor.- Alexa sentía que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero no le importó...ya no le importaba nada.- Pero fallé verdad? Fallé porque jamás vi la verdad...que tú no tienes corazón, y por lo tanto eres incapaz de amar.-Alexa sonrió con tristeza- Y el mío está demasiado cansado como para soportar más.

Esta vez Alexa miró a Ámber, que parecía estar en su gloria personal al verla derrotada, y evitó mirar a Castiel. Si lo miraba no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar sin romper en llanto como una niña.

-Te felicito Ámber, has ganado. Se merecen estar juntos. Él no tiene corazón y tu estas demasiado enamorada de ti misma como para que te importe. -Y diciendo esto se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del instituto.

¡Maldición! Pensó Castiel al ver a Alexa entrar al instituto llorando. Nunca había podido soportar ver llorar a las chicas. Normalmente solo se sentía incómodo pero esta vez...esta vez sintió como si lo hubiesen pateado en el estómago...

-¡Suéltame!-Le dijo a Ámber que se había pegado a él como una lapa-

-¿Qué? Pero si tu...-Ámber lo miró sorprendida un instante y luego entrecerró los ojos- Me utilizaste para darle celos a esa idiota?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-Le contestó Castiel a la vez que se deshacía de su agarre de un tirón-

Ámber lo miro un segundo con resentimiento pero al instante cambió su expresión y esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Está bien, por ser tu cumpleaños te lo dejo pasar...por eso y porque me encantó ver cómo destruiste sus ilusiones. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que tú y yo fuésemos tan parecidos?-Ámber se acomodó el cabello y le sonrió- Por lo menos ahora gracias a lo que le dijiste tengo el camino libre, ya que dudo mucho que vuelva a hablarte. Toma, aquí está tu regalo. ¡Definitivamente hoy tendré un buen día!- Le volvió a darle una sonrisa encandilante mientras le daba algo envuelto en papel de celofán y luego se dirigió hacia el instituto.

Castiel frunció el ceño. ¡Él no tenía nada en común con esa idiota! Ella se reía de los demás y se burlaba con maldad...

¿Pero no era eso justamente lo que había hecho él unos momentos antes?

Tal vez se había dejado llevar demasiado por la rabia. Esa niña lo había enfurecido demasiado, así que se vengó con ese beso a Ámber. Un beso que ni siquiera le había gustado. ¡Por dios si era como besar a una babosa! Apenas contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

Todo era culpa de ella. Y del imbécil de Nathaniel. Le había dicho un millón de veces que no se acercara a él y ella ¿qué hizo? Se puso a tontear con él y hasta dejó que la tocara...

Y de pronto la verdad lo golpeó... No era el hecho de que Alexa hablara con Nathaniel. Había hablado con él desde que llegó al instituto. Lo ponía de mal humor pero no era eso lo que más lo molestó...era el hecho de que la había tocado.

Castiel se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol mientras asimilaba lo que había descubierto.

Celos...eran simplemente celos...Odiaba la idea de que otro hombre la tocase. Lo había sentido cada vez que Lysandro la consolaba cuando por culpa de su mal humor ella se ponía triste. Era su mejor amigo y aun así había querido golpearlo cada vez que lo veía tocándola.

Y la noche anterior...Al ver al delegado tomarla de la cintura...había visto todo rojo y lo había golpeado sin más. Si no hubiera sido por Lysandro y Alexa lo hubiera matado.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? Ese sentimiento...No será que... Pero no. No podía estar enamorado. Había cerrado esa puerta después de lo ocurrido con Debrah. Ahora lo único que le importaba era su música. Quizás era solamente que el estrés del recital lo estuviese afectando...si eso debía ser. Y los celos...quizás solo se había puesto un poco posesivo. Ahora que se había dado cuenta podría hacer algo al respecto.

Contento con su explicación Castiel se dispuso a ir a clases, mientras guardaba descuidadamente en su mochila el regalo de Ámber. Ya lo miraría cuando llegase a casa.

Al entrar al salón, todo el mundo lo miro con disgusto. ¿Y ahora que les pasaba a todos?

Los ignoró como siempre y distraídamente buscó el asiento de Alexa...pero ella no estaba. Tampoco estaban Rosalya, Alexy ni Lysandro. ¿Adónde se había metido su amigo?

El profesor Farrés dio inicio a la clase y de repente ingresaron Rosalya y Alexy seguidos por Lysandro.

Rosalya lo miró con furia, y dio dos pasos hacia él pero Alexy la atajó al tiempo que le susurraba algo al oído, y luego ambos lo miraron con odio. Ambos se disculparon por la tardanza mientras le daban aviso al profesor de que Alexa no se sentía bien y que se había retirado.

Lysandro también se disculpó y luego se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu cuñada? Acaba de mirarme como si quisiera verme crucificado.-Le dijo a Lysandro en voz baja-

-Rosa estima mucho a sus amigos, y no soporta que nadie los lastime. Es natural que te odie después de lo que le dijiste a Alexa.-Le contesto Lysandro-

-Así que te enteraste- Dijo mientras hacía una mueca-

-Por supuesto. Me lo contó la misma Alexa mientras lloraba en mis brazos.- Castiel frunció el ceño. ¿En sus brazos? ¿Había oído bien? Lysandro continuó hablando- Y déjame decirte que esta vez cruzaste la línea. Espero que luego no te arrepientas.

-Ella fue la que inició todo. Con ese afán de perseguirme… Ni siquiera me preocupa, estoy seguro de que el lunes volverá a seguirme como un perro faldero.- Castiel trato de quitarle importancia a la situación.-

-En toda esta historia y por muy raro que suene, en estos momentos el único que me causa lastima eres tu Cass. Estás tan ciego que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer...pero como eres mi amigo supongo que no me queda de otra más que aguantar tu ceguera y ayudarte cuando por fin abras los ojos. - Lysandro lo miro muy serio mientras le decía eso. Luego suspiro y continuó- Pero bueno todo a su tiempo. Ahora atiende a la clase y después veamos lo del concierto.-se giró hacia el pizarrón y ya no volvió a hablar.

Castiel quiso preguntarle a que rayos se refería, pero Lysandro se había retraído hacia sí mismo y supo que no le hablaría hasta que finalizaran las clases.


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

… **.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **.**

Alexa se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación y pensando cómo era posible de que no se haya consumido después de haber llorado tanto.

Luego de entrar al instituto, no pudo resistir más los sollozos y corrió hacia el sótano para ocultar su tristeza.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y ni siquiera se dio cuenta si se cruzó a alguien en los pasillos. Lo único que quería era llorar su miseria en soledad.

Al ingresar al sótano, se sentó en un rincón mientras sollozaba sin tregua. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Había estado jugando con ella desde el principio, dándole esperanzas cuando solamente era un pasatiempo para él. Seguro que el beso que le había dado también era parte de su juego... mientras que ella había soñado por semanas con ese momento.

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado en la oscuridad. Sabía quién era. Después de todo, siempre la estaba consolando cuando Castiel la trataba mal.

Lysandro no dijo nada. Le fregó la espalda como a una criatura mientras Alexa sollozaba aún más fuerte, conmovida por su compasión. Después de unos minutos de llorar, Lysandro le tocó el hombro y le pasó un pañuelo blanco con encaje.

-¿Acostumbras llevar pañuelos contigo siempre?-, le dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas al tiempo que pensaba que sólo Lysandro podría llevar un pañuelo de verdad en estos tiempos.

-Siempre son útiles para limpiar las lágrimas de una dama-Le respondió Lysandro con una sonrisa.

Alexa le sonrió de nuevo y luego se giró mirando al vacío.

-Lamento que siempre tengas que consolarme cuando estas cosas pasan. Sinceramente creía que él me tomaba en serio. Pero parece ser que estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo.

Alexa clavó la vista en la bolsa con el regalo de Castiel. Había pasado por tanto para nada.

-Eres importante para él, es solo que todavía no se da cuenta-. Le contestó Lysandro.

Alexa ignoró lo que le decía. Ya no podía hacerse más ilusiones. Castiel no la quería y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

-¿Sabes?-. Continuó Alexa- He trabajado muy duro para conquistarlo. He soportado todos sus desplantes y su mal humor solo porque pensé que si era lo suficientemente perseverante él se fijaría en mí algún día. He estado trabajando durante dos semanas para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Nathaniel me ayudo a conseguir el empleo, y me acompaño a comprarlo, es por eso que ayer estábamos juntos. Yo casi me caigo y él me sostuvo. Y de pronto Castiel aparece y arma una pelea y me llama buscona, y luego hoy besa a Ámber enfrente de mis narices y yo me pregunto, ¿realmente vale la pena aguantar tanto solo por amor? ¿Cuándo es más que evidente que a la otra persona no le importas?

Lysandro guardó silencio. Sabía que ella no buscaba respuestas, solo necesitaba que alguien la escuche.

-Yo...yo ya no puedo seguir esperando más. No quiero seguir sufriendo. Me rindo. Ya no voy a seguir persiguiéndolo más-. Alexa suspiró mientras tomaba la bolsa con el regalo. La observó con tristeza, y luego se la pasó a Lysandro.

-Toma, estoy segura de que olvidaste que hoy era su cumpleaños. -Alexa le sonrió con simpatía-

-Tienes razón, lo recordé cuando llegué al instituto. Pero sabes que no puedo aceptar eso. Deberías ser tú quien se lo dé. -Le contesto Lysandro-

-¿Para qué lo tire a la basura frente a mí? Trabajé mucho para conseguirlo. Seré feliz mientras se lo quede, aunque piense que se lo has dado tú. Adelante, tómalo.

Lysandro tomó la bolsa. Al mirarla de cerca y ver a los diablos bebés se rió por lo bajo. No cabía duda de que Alexa era la chica ideal para su gruñón amigo.

-Bueno. Creo que ya me siento un poco mejor, aunque será mejor que me retire. Estoy hecha un desastre no puedo ir a clases así-.

Lysandro abrió la boca para contestarle pero de repente se escuchó un ruido...

-¡Lex! ¿Estás aquí?-. Era Rosalya- Alexy y yo estamos muy preocupados.

-Si aquí estoy- Alexa trato de recomponerse un poco.

-Peggy nos contó que Ámber andaba diciendo que Castiel la beso. Pero eso no es cierto ¿verdad? -. Alexy venía hablando cuando de pronto vio a Alexa y a Lysandro- ¡Oh rayos Rosa, si es cierto el rumor!

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntanos ya mismo! -. Rosa se acercó y la abrazó y eso reconforto un poco a Alexa. Siempre podía contar con sus amigos.

-Si me disculpan, iré a decirle a Nathaniel que te vas a retirar, así puedes irte cuanto antes. Te dejo en buenas manos-. Dijo Lysandro mientras se retiraba del sótano, sospechando que ella necesitaba estar con sus amigos en ese momento.

-¡Vamos Lex nos estás asustando!-. Alexy la miró preocupado. Ya con más tranquilidad, Alexa les relató lo que había sucedido, desde la noche anterior hasta el momento en que Lysandro la encontró en el sótano. Si no hubiera estado tan triste, se hubiera reído de la cara de sus amigos durante la charla.

-¡Definitivamente voy a matarlo! Ese maldito infeliz ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-. Rosalya estaba hecha una furia. Se paró y comenzó a maldecir a Castiel y llamarlo cosas que una dama jamás debería decir.

-Vamos Rosa, tranquilízate. Matarlo no serviría de nada-. Alexy habló con una voz serena, parecía un poco más razonable- Seria darle una salida fácil. Deberíamos castrarlo. Sería un recordatorio permanente de que no debió meterse con nuestra amiga.- Bueno quizás no tan razonable.

Alexa no pudo evitar reírse. Podía verlos a ambos llevando a cabo esa clase de venganza.

-Chicos…gracias. Es una gran alegría para mi saber que cuento con grandes amigos como ustedes.- Alexa los abrazó- Pero no quiero que hagan nada. Simplemente voy a tratar de olvidarme de él, y quizás en algún tiempo pueda hacer como si no me hubiera destrozado el corazón.

-Eres demasiado buena. Es por eso que nos enoja tanto que te haya tratado así. Pero si eso es lo que quieres no te preocupes. Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarte muy pronto ¿verdad Rosa?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dalo por hecho!-

-Bueno chicos, salgamos de aquí, deben ir a clases.-Les dijo Alexa. Los tres salieron del sótano, y en el camino se cruzaron con Lysandro quien les avisó que lo del retiro estaba solucionado.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, caminó con por los solitarios pasillos del instituto, mientras sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

Al llegar a su casa, había simulado frente a su madre al llegar a casa diciéndole que le dolía el estómago, y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, donde se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Eso había sido hacia dos días, y ahora estaba mirando el techo de su habitación, sumida en su miseria, cuando de repente se abre la puerta y entran Rosa y Alexy.

-Te lo dije Rosa, que estaría encerrada en su cuarto-. Alexy se paró junto a su cama y con los brazos en jarras la miro con desaprobación- Esta habitación huele a tristeza y miseria, por dios levántate de esa cama y ven con nosotros de vuelta al mundo. No puedes seguir así.-

Alexa suspiró profundamente. Olvidó que sus amigos podían ser bastante pesados cuando se lo proponían.

-¡Alexa que es esto! ¡Esta falda pasó de moda hace dos siglos!-. Rosalya lucía horrorizada frente a su guardarropa abierto de par en par- ¿Y eso es ropa interior blanca? ¡Alexy esto es una emergencia! ¡Necesitamos llevarla de compras inmediatamente!-.

-Vamos Rosa no puede ser tan malo-. Alexy se acercó al guardarropa y de repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. ¿Esos son pantalones Oxford? ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Nos vamos inmediatamente antes de que este guardarropa me quite el sentido de la moda!-. Alexy se alejó del clóset como si tuviera la peste.

Arrastraron a Alexa fuera de su cama, y la llevaron de compras.

-Bien, pruébate esto y esto y esto otro-. Le dijo Rosa mientras le tiraba a los brazos una montaña de ropa. Alexa miro lo que tenía en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que todas las prendas eran acorde al estilo que había usado para conquistar a Castiel.

Si ya no iba a ir tras él, ¿Para qué vestirse para gustarle? Además nunca le gustó el color rojo.

-Oigan chicos, no me pondré esto.-Rosa y Alexy la miraron y empezaron a protestar pero ella los frenó- Quiero decir, esta ropa es el tipo de ropa que yo elegía para gustarle a Castiel, y ya no quiero hacerlo más. ¿Me ayudan a vestirme de otra forma?-

-Pensé que nunca dirías esas palabras- Rosa y Alexy simularon llorar de emoción y empezaron a decir cosas como que por fin había encontrado el camino y Alexa no pudo evitar reírse de ese par de obsesivos.

-Bien, ya sé que te gusta el rojo, pero creo que estos colores te quedarían muy bien-. Alexy empezó a pasarle distintas blusas, color salmón, verde aguamarina y violeta.

-De hecho...mi color favorito no es el rojo. En realidad me gusta el violeta-. Alexy y Rosa la miraron boquiabiertos- ¿Qué? Ya les dije que me vestía solo para gustarle a Castiel.

-Cariño, sé que estas triste pero...me alegra ver que estas empezando a ser tu misma-. Alexy la abrazó mientras le decía eso- Y ahora, vamos a la sección de lencería. No puedo permitir que mi mejor amiga ande por la vida con esa ropa interior insulsa. ¡Dios me libre!

Compraron un montón de cosas y luego volvieron a la casa de Alexa, en donde pasaron la tarde decidiendo el conjunto que usaría al día siguiente cuando fuera al instituto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

… **.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **.**

-¡Vaya Lex! Me gusta tu ropa. Ese color te sienta de maravilla-. Le dijo nada más llegar Iris. Alexa llevaba unos jeans deslavados y una blusa color salmón, junto con unas sandalias del mismo color. Había cambiado su vieja mochila por una cartera nueva que le había regalado su tía.

-T...te ves muy hermosa. -La halagó Violeta.

-Gracias chicas-. Alexa se sonrojó un poco por tantas alabanzas. No era muy buena para recibir cumplidos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que ese color te iba a quedar muy bien. Deberías escucharme más a menudo Lex–. Le recriminó Alexy-. Estas hablando con un veterano en las compras después de todo.

-Prometo que te escucharé más seguido. Aunque si me siguen llevando de compras tendré que buscarme otro trabajo-. Alexa suspiró. Menos mal que su jefe le había dado algo extra.

En ese momento ingresa al curso Lysandro seguido por Castiel. Alexa contuvo la respiración por unos momentos, pero luego se dijo que no tenía que mostrar debilidad ante él. Si, la había destruido, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar de nuevo nunca más.

Asintió hacia Castiel al pasar junto a ella con una mirada indiferente y luego saludo a Lysandro.

Justo en ese momento entró el profesor Farrés y comenzó la clase.

Se pasó el día evitando cruzarse con Castiel, y puso una máscara de tranquilidad exterior para evitar que todo el mundo se diese cuenta de lo triste que aún se sentía.

…..

Últimamente parecía que tenía la peste, pensó Castiel mientras paseaba a Demonio sin rumbo fijo. Todos sus compañeros lo evitaban, a excepción de la fastidiosa de Ámber y de Lysandro. Parece ser que Peggy publicó en el diario escolar la primicia de la escena entre él y Alexa y todos se habían puesto a favor de ella. Le importaba un comino lo que ellos pensasen, pero la situación ya lo estaba sacando de quicio. ¡Todo había sido culpa de esa niña!

Iba caminando pensativo cuando de pronto Demonio se paró. Castiel levantó la vista sólo para descubrir a Alexa sirviendo en unas mesas exteriores en un restaurante al otro lado de la calle.

Sonrió con maldad. Eso era perfecto, podría hacer que la despidiesen y así desquitarse un poco con ella. Comenzó a caminar cuando de pronto vio que Nathaniel también trabajaba ahí.

Había también otra compañera del curso, pero no recordaba su nombre…y por lo que veía, era bastante torpe. El imbécil de Nathaniel la estaba ayudando en ese momento antes de que derramara una bebida encima de un cliente. Ambos se sonrojaron al mirarse… ¿Acaso esa escena no molestaba a la niña?

Demonio estaba impaciente, quería cruzar la calle. Había reconocido a Alexa y se estaba poniendo frenético. Ella se había asustado un poco la primera vez que lo vio, y cuando lo sacó a pasear una vez la arrastró por el piso, pero a pesar de eso había conseguido que el perro le tome cariño. Siempre se ponía a jugar con él cuando se encontraban en el parque, lo que era muy seguido ya que parecía que ella los esperaba todos los días.

Pero eso había cambiado desde la pelea, y no habían vuelto a verla por el parque, por lo que Demonio estaba muy emocionado. Sería mejor que se fueran a casa. Ya volvería por allí otro día.

Cruzaron por el costado del restaurante donde Alexa trabajaba cuando dos mozos salieron a sacar la basura charlando entre sí.

-Oye, ¿No notas a Lex un poco triste?-, dijo el mozo uno.- Y eso que estaba tan feliz cuando consiguió que Alina y Nathaniel comenzaran a salir…-.

-Por lo que pude escuchar de Alina, parece ser que el chico que le gusta sólo estuvo jugando con ella todo este tiempo, y se lo dijo enfrente de su peor enemiga-. Le contestó el mozo dos.

-¡No! ¿De verdad? ¡Pobre Alexa! Y eso que trabajó tan duro para comprar su regalo de cumpleaños…Estaba tan emocionada que no pudo esperar al día siguiente para comprarlo y nada más salir se dirigió al bazar. Nathaniel la acompañó para que no anduviera sola a esas horas–. El mozo dos chocó contra un Castiel inmóvil en el medio de la vereda.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No miraba por dónde iba…- Los mozos volvieron a entrar mientras Castiel quedó parado en la vereda absorbiendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

No podía creerlo. ¿Nathaniel estaba saliendo con la chica torpe? Y él había acusado a Alexa de cuantas cosas cuando ella sólo estaba comprándole un regalo de cumpleaños…la bolsa que traía el día de la pelea…

Y ahora ella lo odiaba. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo. Lo había comprobado esa semana.

Todo le salía mal desde que ella no estaba a su alrededor. Las cosas no iban bien en los ensayos porque se exigía demasiado y no tenía a nadie que lo animase cuando las cosas no iban bien. Ella siempre estaba ahí para él…y él la había hecho llorar.

Recordó su cara envuelta en lágrimas y le dolió. Le dolió porque no se merecía lo que le había dicho y hecho. Se había comportado como un maldito imbécil… dejándose llevar por los celos… porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, las pruebas estaban allí. Fueron los celos lo que lo llevaron a golpear a Nathaniel fuera del bazar, a besar a Ámber en venganza hacia Alexa, y fueron los celos lo que le hicieron apartar de su lado a la única persona que ahora sabía que le importaba.

Demonio se detuvo repentinamente. Castiel se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa. Sumido en sus pensamientos, su fiel amigo lo había guiado.

-¿Tú crees que ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas amigo?-. Le habló Castiel a Demonio, quien le puso la pata sobre su pierna-. Espero que ella pueda perdonarme, si no yo… -Castiel calló. No era el momento de pensar en negativo. Al día siguiente hablaría con ella, y le pediría disculpas por todo lo que le dijo. Esperaba que al menos ella lo escuchara…

…..

Castiel intentó hablar con Alexa durante el resto de la semana, pero nada más encaminarse hacia donde ella estaba, Rosalya y Alexy lo fulminaban con la mirada, mientras la alejaban de él.

Había hablado con Lysandro, quién le había corroborado sus sospechas. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco en el patio, mientras en ese momento Castiel observaba a Alexa con una mirada triste. Su amigo lo miraba con pena. Sabía que ni bien se enterase de la verdad, Castiel reaccionaría así. Parecía devastado. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por la presentación, y eso que era al día siguiente. Debía conseguir que al menos lograse hablar con ella, pero con sus amigos como perros guardianes, no podía hacer mucho.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Escúchame, Castiel. Distraeré a Rosalya y Alexy. Aprovecha tú para hablar con Alexa-. Le dijo Lysandro- Te veré después junto a mi taquilla.

-¿Qué…pero…? -. Castiel lo observó acercarse a su cuñada, a la que le dijo unas palabras, y luego ambos, Rosalya y Alexy lo acompañaron hacia el instituto. Alexa quedó sola un momento, y luego se dirigió hacia el interior también. Castiel la siguió inmediatamente.

-Oye, necesito hablar contigo…-. Le dijo. Alexa lo ignoró mientras entraban al curso, que se encontraba vacío- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-Le contestó ella mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila-. Querías que te dejara en paz y eso hice. No entiendo qué quieres decirme ahora. Con permiso-. Le dijo mientras trataba de pasar a su lado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alexa se encontró acorralada contra el muro, con los brazos de Castiel por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Escúchame maldita sea!-. Estalló él- ¡¿Lo…lo siento si?! Me dejé llevar por la ira, nunca debí decirte eso…-.

-¡Deja que me vaya!-. Le exigió Alexa.

-¡No hasta que me dejes terminar!-. Castiel lucía atormentado. Alexa lo miró fijamente mientras él hablaba-. Ya sé que tú no hiciste nada. Reaccioné mal y lo siento. No merecías todo lo que te dije. Y no es verdad que estaba jugando contigo…yo…yo estaba celoso ¿Si? Cuando vi al imbécil ese tocarte, vi todo negro y actué sin pensar...-.

-¿Ya terminaste de decir lo que querías decir?-. Alexa lo miró con frialdad. No creía nada de lo que él le decía. Seguro era otro más de sus juegos.

Ella estaba tan cerca de él en ese momento, pero a la vez la sentía tan lejos… Castiel no pudo resistir y extendió su mano para tocar su cara…

-¡No!-. Alexa estalló- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¿Por qué no puedes sólo dejarme en paz?-. La tristeza brillaba en sus ojos- Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, Castiel. He intentado de mil maneras llegar hasta ti pero tú sólo me haces desplantes y juegas conmigo. Cada vez que me tocas me destruyes y a ti eso no te importa porque sólo piensas en ti mismo. Odio amarte de esta manera-. Alexa estaba llorando de nuevo. Lo empujó suavemente para que la dejara libre y él la dejó ir.

Le dolían cada una de sus lágrimas. Lo sabía ahora, el por qué verla llorar lo ponía tan mal. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la había herido demasiado. Había sido un completo estúpido y ahora la había perdido.

Se dirigió hacia las taquillas donde lo esperaba Lysandro. Al verlo su amigo, lo miró con pena.

-¿Ha ido así de mal?-. Castiel asintió-. De verdad lo siento, Cass. Te dije que no quería ser tú cuando te enteraras de la verdad.

-¿Por qué he sido tan estúpido?-. Castiel dio un golpe a las taquillas, causando un estruendo-. ¿Por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en enterarme de lo que sentía? Ahora ya es demasiado tarde…-. Dijo esta vez con tristeza, el estallido inicial se había terminado. Ya sólo quedaba el dolor.

-Nunca es tarde amigo-. Trató de reconfortarlo Lysandro-. Escucha, sé que no debería darte esto justo ahora, pero no puedo dejar que todo el trabajo que hizo Alexa para conseguirlo se desperdicie en mi taquilla. Toma-. Le pasó una bolsa. La bolsa que Alexa tenía el día que besó a Ámber-. No te he comprado un regalo aún, así que si quieres algo en particular, pídemelo. Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo final-. Le palmeó la espalda en un intento por subirle el ánimo-. No hagas ninguna tontería ¿Sí? Nos vemos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

… **.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **.**

Había llorado por él de nuevo. ¿Cuándo aprendería que a él no le importaba? Menos mal que sus padres habían ido de visita a lo de su madrina y volvían al día siguiente. Se excusó en el trabajo y se dirigió inmediatamente a su casa.

En ese momento se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Ya pasaban más de las doce cuando escuchó a alguien gritando en su puerta. Alexa sintió miedo y se levantó a mirar por la ventana con el teléfono en mano para llamar a la policía cuando lo vio. ¿Castiel?

Se veía inestable, al parecer estaba ebrio. Lo vio golpear su puerta nuevamente y esta vez derrumbarse sobre ella. No podía dejarlo ahí. Si los vecinos lo veían llamarían a la policía y él estaría en problemas.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y abrió la puerta con rapidez, sólo para ver a Castiel caerse a sus pies.

-¡Ouch! ¿Quiéeen movió el sssuelo?-. Castiel hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Olía como una botella de alcohol etílico. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Y qué hacía en su puerta?

-Castiel… ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Alexa trató de levantarlo pero fue imposible- Vamos, necesito que me ayudes a levantarte. Ponte de pie te llevaré al sofá.

-Alexaaa, vine a verteeee…-. Castiel se levantó a duras penas y Alexa se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que volviera a caerse. Lo llevó trabajosamente hacia el sofá del living, y al tratar de sentarlo, Castiel de repente la abrazó fuertemente, mientras tiraba todo su peso hacia el sofá, haciéndolos caer a ambos.

-¡Castiel! ¿Qué haces?- Alexa se removió inquieta tratando de zafarse, pero Castiel la tenía abrazada con fuerza- ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡No quiero! No soporto essstar lejos de ti, odio la idea de que otro te toque.-¡Wow! Castiel estaba totalmente borracho. Si la situación no fuera tan desesperante, Alexa estaría muriéndose de risa en estos momentos.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado. Pero al menos déjame llamar a alguien para que te lleve a tu casa.-Si algo sabía es que no era muy productivo llevarle la contraria a los borrachos.

-¡No! Quiero quedarme aquí connntigoo…tengo ssueño…vamos a acostarnosss-. Castiel cerró los ojos y automáticamente se durmió. Alexa luchó un rato hasta que por fin pudo soltarse. ¿Y ahora qué? Ella no podía llevarla hasta su casa sola, y de todos modos no tenía en qué llevarlo, sus padres habían llevado el auto. De pronto supo a quién llamar. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de Castiel hasta que encontró su celular, y marcó el número de Lysandro.

-Castiel, estas no son horas de llamar amigo.-Le contestó un Lysandro somnoliento-. Espero sea una emergencia.

-Lysandro, soy Alexa. Castiel ha aparecido en mi casa completamente ebrio y no sé qué hacer.- Alexa rogaba que él pudiera ayudarla. ¡Sus padres la matarían si lo encontraban durmiendo en el sofá cuando regresaran!

-¡Oh rayos! Le dije que no hiciera ninguna tontería.- Lysandro parecía completamente despierto ahora- Veré si puedo escaparme en el auto de mi hermano. Voy para allá.- Dijo y colgó.

Alexa se quedó un poco más tranquila, y se permitió observar a Castiel con más calma. Viéndolo dormir, nadie diría que era tan rudo como aparentaba ser. Parecía un niño inocente. Extendió su mano para acariciarle su rojo cabello, incapaz de contenerse. Lo amaba tanto, a pesar de que la había herido… pero él no la dejaba olvidarlo. Cuando por fin había comenzado a hacerse a la idea, venía y le trastocaba los planes, haciendo cosas como esas, dándole esperanzas. Ya a esta altura no sabía qué hacer, si confiar una vez más en él o huir lo más lejos posible.

De repente Castiel se despertó y la miró con ojos vidriosos, mientras Alexa quedó con la mano congelada en plena caricia. Castiel extendió su mano y tomó la de ella.

-No quiero que me odies. Eres la única persona que no soportaría que me odiase-. Apretó su mano con fuerza- no vuelvas a apartarme…-. Volvió a dormirse, esta vez sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Alexa no pudo ni quiso soltarse. Este Castiel era totalmente nuevo para ella, y aunque sólo fuera un delirio de borracho, quiso por un momento creer que lo que le decía era verdad.

Agarrada a su mano, la encontró Lysandro minutos después, al llegar y entrar por la puerta que Alexa no tuvo tiempo de cerrar.

-Es la segunda vez que lo veo así.- Le dijo mientras lo miraba con pena.- Por lo general evita la bebida, pero cuando la situación lo supera arremete con todo. ¿Te dijo algo?

-Sólo incoherencias de borracho, como que no quería que lo dejase-. Alexa se sonrojó- Supongo que de verdad está muy bebido como para que diga algo así.

Lysandro sonrió-. Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, Alexa. Tal vez deberías tener eso en cuenta. Pero bueno puedes preguntárselo cuando despierte. Ahora necesito tu ayuda, no podré llevarlo sólo. Si se despierta a mitad de camino podría hacer que nos matemos.

-Bien, déjame cambiarme el pijama-. Alexa corrió a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras Lysandro intentaba despertar a Castiel para poder llevarlo al auto.

Cuando Alexa bajó, Lysandro estaba luchando con un Castiel que no quería entrar al auto.

-No quiero irrr, quiero quedarme con ella-. Balbuceaba.

-Vamos amigo sube, o la meterás en problemas-. Lysandro trataba con mucha paciencia de convencerlo de entrar.

Alexa cerró su casa, mientras sentía el frío de la noche. Ya no había tiempo para subir a buscar un abrigo.

-Castiel, vamos sube al auto. Te acompañaré a casa.- Por muy sorprendente que fuese, al escucharla decir eso Castiel obedientemente subió al auto.

Alexa se sentó junto a él mientras éste se recostaba por ella. Lysandro subió al frente y arrancó. Llegaron a la casa bastante rápido, ya que a esas horas no había tráfico.

-Busca debajo de aquella maceta.-Dijo Lysandro mientras lo ayudaba a bajar-. Castiel siempre deja su llave allí cuando sale a beber. Suele perderlas en la borrachera.

Alexa abrió la puerta, y de repente escucharon unos gruñidos espeluznantes. Demonio había salido de la habitación y los miraba desde la oscuridad.

-Demonio, soy yo, Alexa. Vamos ven aquí- Alexa lo llamo con cariño, mientras el perro dejaba de gruñir al reconocerla y se acercaba a hacerle fiesta.

-Eres la primera que logra conquistar a Demonio ¿Sabías? Por lo general Castiel suele ahuyentar a las chicas con él. Ven abre esa puerta, es su habitación.

Alexa nunca había estado en la casa de Castiel, y tenía curiosidad por ver su habitación. Abrió la puerta y encontró una habitación bastante ordenada, con una cama amplia en el centro cubierta por un cubrecama de su color favorito. En una esquina se encontraba su guitarra con el amplificador, y por las paredes varios posters de Winged Skull.

Alexa corrió el cubrecama rojo y Lysandro acostó a Castiel, quien nada más apoyar la cabeza volvió a quedarse dormido.

-Creo que debo cambiarlo. Si duerme así mañana se encontrará más furioso todavía.-Dijo Lysandro.

-Bien, te dejaré con eso mientras voy a buscar una jarra con agua. La necesitará mañana-. Alexa dejó a Lysandro en la habitación mientras acompañado por Demonio buscó la cocina, que también estaba ordenada como el resto de la casa. Buscó en los cajones y dio de comer a Demonio, para así darle tiempo a Lysandro de cambiar a Castiel. Cuando ya calculó que debería haber terminado, tomó una jarra, la llenó con agua y junto con un vaso se dirigió a la habitación.

Castiel estaba vestido con unos joggings viejos, y sin camiseta. Alexa se sonrojó al verlo, y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa de luz.

-Traté de colocarle una camiseta, pero se puso tan inquieto que me rendí.- Castiel se removía inquieto y se quejaba balbuceando incoherencias.-No quiero dejarlo así, pero si no vuelvo ahora mi hermano se dará cuenta que tomé su auto sin permiso-. Alexa no sabía qué hacer. Ella tampoco quería dejarlo allí sólo, podría lastimarse si se caía. No le quedaba otra opción.

-Oh, bueno…yo me quedaré con él. Mis padres regresarán mañana a la mañana. Les diré que fui a dormir a lo de una amiga porque no quería quedarme sola en la casa. Ve tranquilo, y gracias por la ayuda-. Le contestó Alexa.

-Entonces me voy. Mañana se levantará de muy mal humor. Está pasando por un montón de cosas últimamente, la presión de la presentación, lo que pasó entre ustedes…el quizás sea muy hosco, pero créeme que nunca lo vi ponerse tan mal como cuando se dio cuenta de lo que te había hecho. Tenle un poco de paciencia ¿Si?-. Lysandro le dijo esto mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro para reconfortarla un poco.

Alexa lo acompañó a la puerta, y luego volvió a la habitación. Castiel se removía inquieto en la cama, parecía estar teniendo pesadillas.

No había nada cerca, así que colocó una almohada en el suelo junto a su cama y se sentó allí.

Tomó la mano de Castiel, y la apretó. Eso pareció calmarlo un poco. Lo observó dormir hasta que ella acabó también durmiéndose, cansada por la montaña rusa de emociones de las últimas horas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

…

 **Capítulo IX**

 **...**

Castiel se despertó y sintió una sed tremenda… la resaca que tenía era terrible. Abrió los ojos lentamente para averiguar en dónde estaba, sólo para descubrir que se encontraba en su habitación. Vio un vaso con agua sobre su mesa de luz y se estiró para tomarlo como si fuera el último. Al terminar, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba aprisionada…miró hacia su costado y… ¿Alexa? ¡¿Qué rayos hacía ella en su casa?! ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Trató de recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Había comenzado a beber luego de abrir el regalo de Alexa. ¡Una colección de púas autografiadas por Winged Skull! Eso debía haberle costado un montón de dinero, con razón se había puesto a trabajar. Comparándolo con el estúpido CD de One Direction que le había regalado Ámber, totalmente podía decir que Alexa lo conocía perfectamente.

Darse cuenta de eso lo puso como loco. Todo lo que le había dicho y hecho, cuando ella verdaderamente se preocupaba por él, cuando con ese detalle le decía a gritos lo que sentía, y él había destrozado ese sentimiento con sus acciones.

En la bruma de su borrachera, recordaba haber llegado a su casa para disculparse y rogarle que lo perdonara, y luego no recordaba nada más.

Y ahí estaba ella, cuidándolo a pesar de todo; quizás aún tenía una posibilidad de recuperarla…

La observó dormir. Si en ese momento Alexa hubiese abierto los ojos, podría notar cuán intensos eran los sentimientos de Castiel.

Castiel la vio moverse incómoda y temblar. Estaba recostada por su cama pero sentada en el suelo, debía estarse congelando, ¡Niña tonta!

Se bajó cuidadosamente de la cama, y como si fuera lo más frágil y valioso que pudiese tener, la levantó en sus brazos, mientras ella dormida se acurrucó contra él. La sostuvo así unos segundos, saboreando el momento, antes de colocarla en su cama. La cubrió con el cubrecama, y luego fue a tomar una ducha, ¡Apestaba a alcohol!

Alexa sintió un aroma que le resultaba familiar…le recordaba a Castiel…

¡Castiel! Se sentó de golpe y se encontró en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? El sonido de la ducha le llamó la atención. ¡Castiel estaba despierto! Debía irse antes de que el saliera de allí; aún no podía enfrentarlo. Rápidamente se levantó, y al ir hacia la puerta de la habitación, vio la colección de púas sobre la repisa. Parecía estar en un lugar especial, como si fuera atesorado por la persona que lo poseía.

Lysandro debía habérselo dado como regalo. La alegró que por lo menos sus esfuerzos hubieran funcionado, evidentemente a Castiel le había gustado.

Demonio le tocó la mano con su nariz fría, y Alexa volvió a la realidad. Miró la hora en el reloj de la repisa y casi se desmaya. ¡Era tardísimo! ¡Sus padres llegarían a su casa en cualquier momento! Prácticamente corrió a la puerta de salida, y de allí a su casa.

Afortunadamente llegó unos minutos antes que sus padres, por lo que no tuvo que inventarse ninguna excusa. Entró a la ducha y allí rememoró toda lo que había ocurrido.

Nuevamente Castiel le cambiaba los planes. Hasta hace tan sólo unos días estaba decidida a olvidarlo, y ahora…después de la situación de la noche anterior sentía más dudas que nunca.

Si era sincera consigo misma, la cruda verdad era que se negaba a olvidarlo. Quizás lo amaba hoy aún más que antes. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se había ido. Nada más salir de la ducha Castiel notó que Alexa ya no estaba. Aún no quería verlo. ¡Maldición, esta situación ya lo tenía harto! ¿Qué podía hacer para que ella volviera a confiar en él y quisiera escuchar lo que tenía que decirle?

Se pasó la mano por el rojo cabello y posó la mirada en su guitarra…quizás si…pero necesitaba ayuda, no podría hacerlo sólo. Además necesitaba que ella fuera al recital, cosa que no haría si él la invitaba. Sabía de alguien que podría ayudarlo.

Tomó su celular y marcó su número.

-Oye-. Le dijo nada más contestó. -Me debes un regalo de cumpleaños, y ya sé que quiero-. Sonrió con astucia. No acostumbraba a hacer estas cosas. En otro momento de su vida se hubiese cortado un brazo antes de hacer lo que pensaba hacer, pero…

 _¡Maldición quería a esa niña de regreso!_


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

…

 **Capítulo X**

…

Alexa se encontraba en la cafetería cerca de las tiendas, revolviendo un café que no se le antojaba y esperando a Rosalya y Alexy. Hacia un momento atrás había recibido un mensaje de Lysandro… quería que fuese al recital. No sabía que hacer, necesitaba el consejo de sus amigos.

-Bien, ¿Qué es eso de vida o muerte que tienes que consultar con nosotros?-. Rosalya se sentó frente a ella.

-Si Lex, cuéntanos, casi me morí de la intriga en todo el camino-. Alexy también se sentó a la mesa.

Alexa les relató toda la historia completa, mientras como nunca Rosa y Alexy la escucharon sin hacer ningún comentario.

-¡Maldito sea ese idiota! ¿No puede dejarte en paz?-. Rosa estalló furiosa- De verdad que me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta que muera.-

-Concuerdo contigo Rosa, merece que como mínimo lo trituremos hasta hacerlo polvo-. Alexy tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- y luego se lo demos de comer a su perro.-

-¡Exacto! Y de paso darle unos cuantos correctivos a mi cuñado por ser su cómplice-. Rosa resopló- ¿Cómo puede pedirte que vayas al recital?-

-Vamos chicos cálmense… La gente nos está mirando-. Alexa miró apenada y como disculpándose a la gente que estaba sentada en las mesas contiguas.

-Bien, por lo menos estamos seguros de que no irás-. Alexy miró a Alexa-. Porque no irás ¿Verdad?-.

Alexa miró hacia otro lado. Rosalya y Alexy la fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡¿Después de todo lo que te hizo aún estas pensando en ir?!-. Rosalya la miró enojada. - ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡No te dejaremos!-

-Lo siento Alexa pero deberemos atarte hasta que entres en razón-. Alexy concordó con Rosalya-. Estas teniendo un ataque de idiotez bastante serio.

-Aún lo amo chicos-. Alexa cortó su perorata con esas palabras-. intenté con todas mis fuerzas odiarlo, olvidarlo, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo-.

Rosalya y Alexy se quedaron en silencio… sabían que no podían refutar eso, ambos sabían lo que era amar tanto a alguien.

-Demonios, pero si te vuelve a lastimar personalmente lo castraré-. Rosalya resopló resignada-, y no pienses que no lo haré.-

-Bien. No queda mucho tiempo. Debemos movernos-. Alexy se levantó de la silla mientras arrastraba a Alexa.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos? El recital comienza dentro de cuatro horas-. Alexa los miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que adónde? ¡De compras por supuesto!-. Alexy y Rosalya la miraron con una mirada decidida-. Si vas a ir a ese recital, haremos que el infeliz se quede mudo al verte. ¡Y no vas a lograr eso con la ropa que tienes en tu armario!-

-Ese imbécil no sabrá qué lo golpeó-. Rosalya y Alexy la arrastraron por las tiendas mientras compraban lo necesario. Insistieron en pagar todo ellos, como un regalo para darle ánimos.

Horas más tarde, Castiel se encontraba pasando notas con nerviosismo en su guitarra. Habían practicado la sorpresa para Alexa junto a Lysandro con locura, pero aún no sabía si ella iba a venir al recital o no.

¿Y si ella no iba? No sabía qué mas hacer para conseguir su atención. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos meses atrás que estaría tan desesperado por conseguir la atención de una chica se le hubiera reído en la cara.

-Oye, te tengo buenas y malas noticias-. Lysandro se acercó hacia donde él estaba-. La buena es que Rosalya me envió un mensaje diciendo que ella, Alexy y Alexa vienen para acá-.

Castiel respiró por fin. Luego se puso nervioso de nuevo. ¡Maldición, las declaraciones no eran lo suyo después de todo!-. ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia?-.

-Que si vuelves a lastimar a Alexa, Rosa me ha dicho que huyamos a la china los dos juntos, porque nos dará caza-. Lysandro lucía preocupado-. La he visto una vez enojada y créeme que no es algo bonito-.

-No te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección-. Era el momento decisivo, si no conseguía que Alexa lo perdonara después de esto definitivamente estaría en problemas.

A la señal del presentador, los músicos, amigos de Lysandro que les habían dado una mano ese día, se colocaron cada uno en sus lugares. Se podía oír el murmullo de la gente, al parecer el lugar se había llenado. A una señal de Lysandro la banda comenzó a tocar, dando inicio al espectáculo.

El recital estaba resultando ser un éxito. Castiel no podía creer que toda esa gente haya ido a escucharlos. Al parecer obtuvieron muchos fans luego de realizar la presentación en el sótano del instituto. El lugar estaba a rebosar, y mientras tocaban una canción tras otra, Castiel buscaba con la mirada a la única persona que realmente quería que lo viera.

Le costó reconocerla, tenía un vestido ajustado que le quedaba como un guante, de color coral, y llevaba el cabello suelto. Estaba preciosa, y se sintió celoso de que otros chicos pudieran estar observándola al igual que él. Bien, era hora de hacer su movimiento.

Le dio una señal a Lysandro, mientras le pasaba su guitarra y tomaba el micrófono.

-Gracias a toda esta gente por venir a escucharnos, ha sido un placer tocar para ustedes. Para terminar esta presentación, tocaremos un viejo clásico. Esta dedicada a alguien a quien no aprecié lo suficiente en su momento, pero tengo la esperanza de que me perdone y me dé otra oportunidad-. A una señal de Castiel, Lysandro para sorpresa del público comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Castiel miró a Alexa, quien arrastrados por Rosa y Alexy se había acercado al escenario. Al conseguir su mirada en él, Castiel comenzó a cantar.

 _Time, it needs time_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, only love_

 _Can bring back your love someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, only love_

 _Can break down the wall someday_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

 _Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

 _That I can't get through_

 _Is there really no chance_

 _To start once again_

 _I'm loving you_

 _Try, baby try_

 _To trust in my love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, our love_

 _Just shouldn't be thrown away_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

 _Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

 _That I can't get through_

 _Is there really no chance_

 _To start once again_

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

 _Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know_

 _What you've been through_

 _You should give me a chance_

 _This can't be the end_

 _I'm still loving you_

 _I'm still loving you, I need your love_

 _I'm still loving you._


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChinoMiko y se usan con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Las Sucrettes de ésta historia sí son de mi autoría.

…

 **Capítulo XI**

…

Alexa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo… Castiel prácticamente no había despegado la vista de ella mientras cantaba esa vieja canción de Scorpions… ¿Sería cierto lo que sus ojos le gritaban? Había un montón de gente a su alrededor, gritando extasiados y cantando a voz en cuello la canción, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él. Quería creer, necesitaba desesperadamente creer que esa canción era para ella, que de verdad por fin la miraba realmente después de haberlo intentado tanto.

La canción terminó y tanto Castiel y Lysandro agradecieron al público por la asistencia, prometiendo volver a realizar otro recital a la brevedad.

-Vaya, no sabía que Castiel sabía cantar-. La voz de Alexy la regresó a la realidad-. Se jugó el todo por el todo al parecer-.

-Cierto, y espera a que le cuente a mi adorado Leigh que mi cuñadito toca espléndidamente la guitarra-. Rosalya sonó orgullosa-, y esa canción evidentemente era para ti Lex-.

-¿De veras lo crees?-. Alexa no pudo evitar sonar esperanzada-. No quiero ilusionarme de nuevo…-.

-Vamos cariño, yo estaba a tu lado. Sólo tenía ojos para ti. Quiero odiarlo pero después de esto no puedo evitar envidiarte por que te hayan dedicado semejante canción-. Alexy hizo una mueca divertido-. El idiota sí que tiene estilo para dedicar canciones-.

-Vamos a felicitarlos, deben de estar en los camarines-. Rosa intentó arrastrarla pero Alexa se negó.

-Creo que necesito tomar aire-. Alexa necesitaba pensar. No podía procesar aun la intensidad de la mirada de Castiel. Debía enfriar su cabeza-. Saluden a los chicos de mi parte ¿Si?-.

Alexy y Rosalya trataron de convencerla pero fue en vano. Luego de despedirse, salió del local y se dirigió a su casa por el camino del parque.

Castiel buscó a Alexa con la mirada, pero no la halló por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Oye, felicitaciones. El recital fue todo un éxito-. Alexy habló a sus espaldas. Castiel se giró y vio detrás de él a Rosalya, que lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Dónde está?-. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir a quién se refería. Los dos sabían a quien buscaba.

-Escúchame, idiota-. Rosalya le dio un toque con el dedo en el pecho, mientras lo miraba seria-, mírame y dime que esto no es otra de tus jugadas-.

-¡Claro que no, maldición!-. Dejó salir su temperamento-. ¡Acabo de hacer el ridículo por ella! ¿Crees que lo haría sólo para jugarle una broma? ¡En dónde demonios está!-. Alexy comenzó a reírse y eso lo puso aun más furioso-. Si no me dicen en este instante dónde está esa niña ustedes pagarán mi malhumor-. Los fulminó con la mirada.

-Acaba de irse-. Rosalya le contestó de mala gana-. Se fue a su casa nada más terminar el recital. Más te vale alcanzarla. Nosotros ayudaremos a mi cuñado a mover todas estas cosas. ¡Muévete!-. Le dio un empujón mientras arrastraba a Alexy con ella-. ¡Siempre toma el camino por el parque a su casa, corre!-.

Estaba muy oscuro. Tomó el camino por el parque hacia su casa para despejarse pero ahora no le parecía tan buena idea. Además con el vestido que se había puesto, más de uno se había dado vuelta a verla. ¡Rosalya y sus ideas fantásticas!

-Oye lindura, ¿Por qué estas tan sola? ¿No quieres compañía?-. Un chico se acercaba a ella de manera sospechosa. ¡Maldición! no había nadie más en ese lugar.

-No gracias-. Alexa caminó lo más rápido que pudo con los tacones que se había puesto, pero él le dio alcance rápidamente.

-Vamos, nena. No te morderé. No tanto de todos modos-. El joven se rió por su comentario y la agarró con fuerza del brazo-. No te hagas la difícil. Con ese vestido que tienes sólo debes de estar buscando problemas-.

-¡Suéltame!-. Alexa trató de zafarse pero él la abrazó con fuerza e intentó besarla- ¡No!-. Imploró, pero su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la de ella. Olía a alcohol. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. De repente un fuerte tirón casi la hace caer.

-¡No la toques imbécil!-. Castiel lo derribó de un golpe y se abalanzó sobre él para continuar con la golpiza-. ¡Te arrancaré las malditas manos por haber tocado a mi chica!-.

Alexa no podía creer lo que Castiel decía. Se apresuró a quitarlo de encima o terminaría matándolo-. ¡Castiel! ¡Castiel, para!-. A duras penas logró separarlo, mientras el otro se levantaba lo más rápido que podía a pesar de las heridas y huía-. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Casi lo matas!-.

-¡Por supuesto que iba a matarlo! ¡Y tú! ¡Cómo se te ocurre volver sola por este lugar y vestida de esa manera! ¿Qué acaso eres estúpida?-. Castiel estaba furioso-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese llegado? ¡Maldita sea no causas más que problemas!-.

Alexa se puso furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era?-. ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga? ¡Tú no eres mi dueño! ¡Y yo no pedí tu ayuda de todas maneras!-. Lo empujó con fuerza y comenzó a caminar pero Castiel de un tirón la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó.

Alexa se aferró a él, sus piernas se habían debilitado. El beso era tan intenso que le produjo escalofríos. Podía sentir los latidos acelerados de Castiel bajo su mano, al mismo compás de los suyos. De pronto Castiel rompió el beso y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Demonios, no vuelvas a asustarme así. Sentí que la vida se me fue pensando que no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que te hiciera algo-. Le enmarcó la cara con ambas manos mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez con tanta ternura que Alexa pensó que había muerto y llegado al cielo. ¿Por qué la besaba de esa forma? ¿Sería ésta otra de sus jugadas?

Rompió el beso y lo empujó con suavidad, y él se apartó-. Espera, Castiel. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Me niego a ser de nuevo tu juguete. Si eso es lo que tienes en mente te recomiendo que te vuelvas por dónde has venido-. Lo miró con consternación, no quería volver a ser herida.

-Escúchame. He estado persiguiéndote toda la semana, me emborraché e hice el ridículo con esa maldita canción… ¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo eso si sólo quisiera jugar contigo?-. Le dio una mirada de seriedad total.

Alexa quería creer… ansiaba tanto creerle.

-¡Demonios! No me creerás a menos que te lo diga directamente ¿Verdad?-. Castiel se pasó la mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba con frustración-. No soy bueno para estas cosas así que escucha con atención, porque no lo diré dos veces-. Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos-. Lo que siento por ti es algo muy fuerte, aunque la mitad del tiempo me saques de quicio-.

Alexa lo miró fijamente, ¿De verdad era eso lo mejor que podía hacer? La decepción debía habérsele notado en la cara ya que Castiel hizo una mueca-. Te dije que no era bueno para estas cosas. Tsss-, chasqueó la lengua. -Bien supongo que debo demostrártelo-. La tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla con lentitud. Alexa sintió cada segundo con intensidad, y pudo comprender lo que Castiel quería decirle… en verdad la quería. Alguien no daba un beso como ese si sólo quisiera jugar con la otra persona. Al finalizar el beso, Castiel tomó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón-. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Esto no me pasa con nadie más, sólo contigo. Me vuelves loco sin siquiera proponértelo. No puedo soportar que otro te toque, quiero que seas mía de tal manera que nadie pueda dudar nunca que me perteneces.

Alexa sonrió. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Castiel muy gentilmente le secó las lágrimas.

-¡Rayos! Verte llorar me mata… sé que me porté como un imbécil estos días y lo siento…-. Castiel lucía muy arrepentido.

-Esta vez son lágrimas de alegría… Siento que después de tanto correr detrás de ti, finalmente te has dado vuelta y me has visto-. Le contestó Alexa-. Déjame caminar a tu lado a partir de ahora…-. Alexa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Castiel mientras éste le acariciaba la nuca con ternura.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte niña, ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir-. Castiel volvió a abrazarla-, y ahora debemos irnos. Toma, póntela-. Le dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponía sobre los hombros con una mirada de furia-. No quiero que nadie más te vea así-. Alexa se rió al ver la cara de celos de Castiel. Ni en sus sueños más locos se atrevió a pensar que él se sentiría así.

Fueron caminando hasta su casa. Castiel le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola aún más a él cada vez que se cruzaban con algún chico. Alexa no podía ser más feliz.

-Escucha, creo que hasta aquí está bien que me acompañes-. Le dijo Alexa cuando se encontraban frente a su casa-. Mi padre es muy severo con respecto a los chicos. Si te ve ahora seguro te grita-. Ella no quería que nada ni nadie arruine la felicidad de esa noche.

-Está bien…supongo-. Le contestó Castiel-. Pero de todos modos tendrá que acostumbrarse a verme tarde o temprano. Después de todo ahora eres mi chica-. Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Oye! No creo haberte escuchado pedírmelo ¿Sabes?-. Le contestó ella cruzando los brazos.

-Atrévete a decirme que no-. Le dijo él mientras que la atraía hacia sus brazos y la besaba. Alexa tuvo que sostenerse por él, ya que las piernas le temblaban. Castiel finalizó el beso y le preguntó con suavidad-. ¿Serás mi chica Alexa?-. ¡Vaya! Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. En todo este tiempo siempre la había llamado por apodos.

El que dijera su nombre era para ella la mayor declaración de que sus intenciones eran serias. -Yo…si. Lo seré-. Le contestó ella temblorosa.

-¿Ves? Ya sabía tu respuesta. Después de todo, no puedes resistirte a mi-. Le sonrió Castiel con arrogancia, aunque ella pudo ver un atisbo de alivio en su mirada.

-¡Tú! Arrrrgggh…Será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu arrogancia se me pegue como una gripe-. Dijo Alexa sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia su casa. Una vez en la puerta de entrada se giró hacia él, quien se había quedado mirándola del otro lado de la calle.

-Oye, Castiel. Se me olvidó decirte algo-. Lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y le dijo-. Después de esa canción, ¿Puedo asumir que tú me amas tanto como te amo yo a ti?-.

Castiel se puso tan rojo como su cabello, y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin lograr decir nada-. ¡Vaya! Parece que te dejé sin palabras. Esto realmente promete-. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara y dándose la vuelta comenzó a ingresar a su casa, cuando se escuchó con claridad-. Tú…puedes asumirlo con total certeza, pequeña-. Y al darse vuelta sorprendida alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de Castiel, mientras se iba caminando por la vereda hacia el parque.

Luego de ingresar a su casa y cambiarse para dormir, Alexa pensó en todo el camino que había recorrido. Todas las lágrimas y penurias por fin se habían terminado… aunque esto no era el final de todo se dijo. Era sólo el principio del camino… junto a su pelirrojo arrogante.

 **Fin.**


	12. Agradecimientos

¡Hola a todos! Agrego este anexo para agradecer infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fanfic. Sus comentarios me suben la moral y me motivan a seguir escribiendo más historias.

Este es el primer trabajo de escritura que realizo, por lo cual me encontraba absolutamente nerviosa de cómo lo iban a recibir. Por lo tanto me alegro profundamente por la buena aceptación que tuvo.

Me gustaría además agradecer a REMULA BLACK, ya que si no me hubiese desafiado a escribir una historia en fanfiction esto no sería posible.

Próximamente estaré realizando un spin off acerca de la historia de Nathaniel y Alina, presentes en mi historia, así que a aquellos que les interese saber un poquito más de ellos no dejen de visitar la página.

Me despido cordialmente y espero que nos sigamos encontrando a través de las historias.

TatyMaleficient


End file.
